


Mystic Idols!

by BravoCube



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cant believe I made this, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: The RFA has a little surprise for their MC! Another old upload.





	Mystic Idols!

MC was in stitches. The moment she saw all her friends from the RFA. Seeing them all in public was rare for her. Seeing them all like this would go down in history books to her. They looked so ridiculous she could barely comprehend it. 

There standing before her were all 5 members of the RFA. All of which were decked out in some sort of...idol girl cosplay? Seven was the one who stepped out in front and spoke first. "Aww don't laugh at us, darling! You'll hurt our feeling's! We're a serious idol group ya know!" He pouted albeit in a fake way stomping on the pavement. 

MC took in a shaky gulp of air looking at them all. "Seven...guys...what the heck?" She slowly stood up looking at them all. "What made you decide to do this?" Jumin sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "...We decided it might be nice to find a way to bring the RFA more attention....and Seven...thought it might be a good idea to try...idols." 

Seven posed and twirled for the MC. "I'm Idol red~lots of frills and red ribbons, short cute skirt~I think I make a convincing idol don't you?" MC smiled trying to stifle another fit of laughter. "You certainly are the happiest about it Seven~" She looked around. "What about you guys?" 

Zen was the next to talk. "I'm idol white. I really put a lot of effort into it. It came out a bit plain but...I think the hair accessory did the whole outfit proud! I might be even more gorgeous than before~." He winked at the MC as well. "He then gestured to Jumin."Oh. He's idol blue by the way. Bastard didn't even try." 

Jumin barely flinched at the insult. He only calmly glanced in Zen's direction. "I was not familiar with idol related media. I simply followed Seven's directions on the matter. I feel like my darker outfit contrasts with the rest of you nicely regardless." He looked down at his black gloves as he spoke. Almost as if he was a bit of self-conscious of them in a non-verbal way. 

Jaehee made a polite bow. "And I simply modeled my outfit after Mr. Han I chose purple. I wasn' sure if the color suited me correctly...did I do alright?" She gave the MC a slightly concerned look. The MC smiled gently back. "No Jaehee, it looks fine on you~." Jaehee blushed a bit and nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you..." she said softly. 

Yoosung tried to pose and winded up tripping. "Ah!" Seven let out a yell as he was toppled down along with Yoosung. He rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Yoosung on the head. "Come on we practiced this!" Yoosung whined a little. "Sorryyyyyy" He said softly. He quickly looked up. "A-ah! I'm idol pink! I..it was the last color that looked good with the rest of the group. Especially since we're gonna need go-Ow!" Seven gave him a small kick. 

MC tilted her head. "Huh? What do you guys need?" Seven looked at the others briefly and then stood up. "Weeeellll~we called you here so we could all practice the routine. We were wondering if you wanted to dress up as idol gold. We have a little stage performance we set up but...if you don't want to that's OK!" 

MC smiled widely. "Of course! I'm a part of the RFA as well. Whatever embarrassing stuff you guys get into, I want to be a part of too!" Seven laughed patting her shoulder. "Told you she would say yes guys! Let's go!" 

MC followed the group happily. Just another day with the RFA and she wouldn't have it any other way!


End file.
